


The best way to wait out a storm

by JonJackTheBoi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Basically just me wanting to write some supportive friend stuff, Friendship, Gen, fears, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24373357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonJackTheBoi/pseuds/JonJackTheBoi
Summary: The research crew of the planetary exploration mission known as Seijoh take cover from a storm and end up on the topic of fears.
Kudos: 10





	The best way to wait out a storm

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so, I love space, but have no idea how any of this would actually work, lol. Don't expect any level of actual realism, I tried to keep everything actually space-exploration-y really vague, so I hope it reads ok and that you enjoy it! (Only teen because we all agree that Kyoutani can't stop cursing to save his own life)

Oikawa was staring at his screen, both it and his headphones filled with static. A few seconds later, the screen glitched, then split into nine smaller boxes, each still staticy.  
“-ar me? An-..one?” A broken voice came through the headphones. Oikawa waited a few more seconds, and one of the boxes changed to a low quality image of a person. Within ten seconds, the other boxes were all filled as well, and so were the headphones, with unclear, broken voices.  
“Everyone,” Oikawa began “We need to make a few adjustments. Say Rabbit if you can hear me and hold up two fingers if you can see me.” A handful of people held their hands up and Oikawa’s headphones filled with a few (Still mostly garbled and broken) voices saying ‘rabbit’ “Good. Now, let's all change our audio frequency down to 88.35. And everyone, make sure you're connected to your wifi for the video, and fix resolution if you can.” After about three minutes of even worse static, troubleshooting, and repeating the test from earlier, Oikawa's headphones went blessedly silent and his screen cleared up. “Ah, much better. Earlier test again, two fingers if you can see me, rabbit if you can hear me.” Everyone held their hands up and chorused ‘rabbit’ in near perfect unison, followed by a mutter that might have sounded like ‘I swear to god, if he makes me do a peace sign one more time.’ Oikawa smiled. “How nice it is to hear all of you and your many criticisms,” He said, looking directly at the offending person on his screen. “Now, let's make sure we have everyone, newbies, you first. Name and job.” He said, turning his attention to the crew list.  
“Kindaichi Yuutarou. Junior engineer.”  
“Good. Oh, this is your first mission. I hope you're holding up well.” Oikawa said, checking a box before looking up and finding Kindaichi’s screen and sending him a quick smile.  
“Yes sir. It’s been great so far.” He said, a bit stiffly.  
“First storm and all, don’t b-”  
“To- Captain, you’re getting sidetracked.” Iwaizumi interjected. “There's time for chit chat later, but first-”  
“Yes, yes, always so direct, Iwa-Chan. Ok, who’s next?”  
“Kunimi Akira. Junior Analyst assistant and data cataloguer.” He said, sounding bored despite the circumstances.  
“Alright, oh, it’s your first mission as well, welcome aboard.” Oikawa said, making a point to find Kunimi’s face on the screen. “Next?”  
“Kyoutani Kentarou. Pilot.” Kyoutani said, sounding almost offended to be a part of roll call.  
“Now now Ken-Chan, try not to sound so excited.” Oikawa said as he made note of Kyoutani’s safety before quickly finding his face and winking at his camera. Kyoutani gagged dramatically.  
“Hey. Focus. And no subordination, he is Captain after all.” Iwaizumi interjected again. Kyoutani huffed, but nodded.  
“Next?” Oikawa asked.  
“Watari Shinji. Medical personal.”  
“Good, good. Can’t have you going missing, now can we?”  
“Nope. You guys wouldn’t last a week without me around.” Watari said cheerfully. Oikawa grinned in response before continuing down the list.  
“Next?”  
“Yahaba Shigeru. Head of research and second mate.”  
“Wonderful. Can’t have my lovely little protege be-”  
“Hurry up and get through this already, shittykawa.” Iwaizumi snapped, growing more impatient by the second.  
“Iwa-Chan, who died and made you Captain?”  
“You, if you don’t hurry up and get through this.”  
“Oh please, you were on the verge of hysterics the first time I stubbed my toe in space. Next?” Iwaizumi looked offended, but said nothing.  
“Hanamaki Takahiro. Research and data collection.”  
“Glad you're safe, Makki. Next?”  
“Matsukawa Issei. Engineer.”  
“Lovely to hear from you Mattsun. Next?”  
“Iwaizumi Hajime. Pilot and First mate.”  
“Perfect. And one Oikawa Tooru,” Oikawa said, pointing his thumb at himself “Who is a researcher and the captain, makes a full, present and accounted for crew. Nice job everybody.” He said, setting his list to the side. “Now, are everyone’s pods doing ok?” Everyone began mumbling their assent and nodding. “Good. Well, what’s the first topic for tonight going to be?”  
“I suggest we all come up with our best fake, but plausible sounding, gossip about Earth, and fold it in with other, actual pieces of Earth gosip.” Makki said.  
“So I’m hearing Two Truths And A Lie: Gossip Edition?” Mattsun asked, seeming intrigued. Makki nodded.  
“Come on guys, we’re not playing slumber party games during a dust storm. We’re not ki-” Iwaizumi started before Oikawa cut him off.  
“How about truth or dare?” Oikawa suggested innocently, glancing at Iwaizumi’s small face on his screen as he cut him off. Iwaizumi’s eyes narrowed.  
“You wouldn’t. We all know how truth or dare ends.” He said, voice steely.  
“Well what do you suggest we do until the storm dies? It’ll be literal days and you know that Iwa-Chan.”  
“Days?” Kindaichi said before he could stop himself, voice shaking slightly. Realistically, he knew it. He knew how long they could last. But knowing something in theory and actually staring it down in reality were totally different.  
“This one should be less than four days, but it’s hard to know for sure until it’s passed. They're pretty unpredictable, even with all of our tech.” Makki said.  
“Based on previous ones, this one should last about eighty five hours.” Kunimi said quietly.  
“Given the season, probably.” Makki nodded in agreement.  
“You gonna be ok for that long, Kindaichi?” Kunimi asked, noticing that Kindaichi hadn’t said anything else and looked a little pale.   
“I..What? Oh, yeah, yeah, I’ll be fine.” He said, clearing his throat.  
“It’s ok to be scared.” Oikawa said genuinely. “I promise you, we all were for our first storm.” The older crew members all nodded, Makki actually shivering and Kyoutani blinking heavily a few times and clearing his throat.  
“Well, ya know, first several storms in some cases.” Iwaizumi said with a bit of a grin.  
“Iwa-Chan I’m trying to be comforting and inspirational to the new crew members here.”  
“And I’m just trying to humanize you by telling them you bawled your eyes out so loudly I could literally hear you from my pod.”  
“It's a big part of why I set this system up.” Oikawa continued, resolutely ignoring Iwaizumi’s comment. “Even if we’re not together, we can still see and hear each other, which makes it a lot more bearable. Makes me feel less helpless.” he admitted. The others nodded.  
“Me too.” Mattsun said. “Honestly, I was terrified on the way out to the base too. Even though I knew it was what I wanted. It still scared the shit out of me. Just being away from Earth, having all the new responsibilities…” Mattsun said, exhaling slowly and shaking his head.  
“Well, I guess this turned into the part of the sleepover where you share your deepest fears and I’m down.” Makki started, honestly sounding happy about it.  
“This isn’t a sleepov-” Iwaizumi started before Makki continued, demeanor shifting to something a bit more subdued as he talked.  
“For me, the dust storms weren’t too bad after I’d been through a few of em. Mechanical failures always scared me more. The thought of being powerless to help, I guess...” Makki trailed off, not needing to finish the thought out loud. “Still scares me.” Makki said, shaking his head and clearing his throat when no one else spoke.  
“Supplies.” Watari said, breaking the quiet that had tentatively formed. “I uh. I get freaked out by the idea of running out of supplies and not being able to help one of you if you got hurt. I’m mostly useless if I don’t have the supplies.” Everyone nodded in somber silence, knowing this wasn’t really a time for joking or poking fun, and sensing that Makki had been right. They would all end up sharing at some point.  
“Becoming Captain.” Yahaba said, voice steady, but eyes cast down, away from his camera. “The thought of being the one in that position, with that title and all the responsibilities, the mission, my crew...It...It’s a lot.” He admitted, a touch of venom to his voice, as though the words themselves were bitter.  
“Yahaba,” Oikawa began, noticing how tangible the bitterness in Yahaba’s voice had been.  
“No, no,” Yahaba started, looking up into his camera. “I can handle it. I know I’m the best fit right now. That doesn’t make it easy, that’s all.” Oikawa nodded wordlessly, but tilted his head a little, Yahaba nodded slightly, both of their meanings clear to the other. We need to talk when all of this is over.  
“Bees.” Kunimi said with no further elaboration.  
“Kunimi, we’re on another plane-”  
“What about you, Iwaizumi?” Mattsun asked, cutting off the obvious statement before it finished. Iwaizumi drew in a deep breath and exhaled slowly.  
“Crashing.” He said, leaning back in his chair, eyes lightly closed after his deep breath. “I can’t stand the idea of being...being the reason any of you are hurt. Your injuries and pain being because of my mistakes.” He finished, quickly rubbing his eyes before opening them again.  
“Well, what about you, Mad Dog?” Oikawa asked, taking the attention off Iwaizumi. Kyoutani snorted.  
“Why the hell is that anyone’s business?” Oikawa sighed.  
“And here I thought you were getting better about this sort of thing. It’s our business because we’re a crew. We need to be close, to know each other and trust each other, Mad Dog.” Oikawa chided.  
“Ok, yeah, but that doesn’t mean everyones entitled to my sec-”  
“Kyoutani. Please.” Iwaizumi said. “Just this once.” A silence fell over the crew. Kyoutani sighed.  
“Fine,” He started. “Being replaceable. I hate knowing that wherever, whenever, I am, it doesn’t matter. There will always be someone who can take my place. Probably do it better too.” He spat, nearly as bitter as Yahaba, but angrier.  
“I...Would it be inappropriate to thank you all?” Kindaichi blurted out, cutting off Yahaba who had opened his mouth to repsond to Kyoutani. Oikawa grinned.  
“Of course not, but you don’t have to. It's good for everyone to air things like this out. Speaking of which, would you like a turn, Kindaichi?”  
“Mostly just the dust storms. The simulations weren’t bad, but actually being in one is….totally different.” KIndaichi admitted shaking his head.  
“Ok,anymore talking about scary stuff, or are we going to play Truth or Dare already?” Makki asked, sensing that it would be a good time to steer away from the previous topic. Iwaizumi snorted.  
“No. We are not playing truth or dare, ok? Last time we did that, Kyoutani-”  
“Hey!” Kyoutani shouted, cutting Iwaizumi off. “Don’t throw me under the bus like that.” He said, anger quickly being replaced with embarrassment.  
“Fine then, Mad Dog. I didn’t think Two Truths and a Lie: Gossip edition sounded like a bad idea. Everyone?” Oikawa asked.  
“It’s better than Truth or Dare.” Kyoutani and Iwaizumi said in unison. And as everyone laughed, Kindaichi felt himself start to relax. Yeah, there was a deadly storm raging literal feet from him with nothing keeping him safe except for eight inches of metal. But the laughter and snippets of gossip Makki was beginning to make up made him grateful for his crew. His family, he realized suddenly. And as he watched and listened to everyone, catching Kunimi’s small, almost imperceptible, smile, he knew that he could be scared. But his new family, as wild and dysfunctional as they may be sometimes, wouldn’t let him face it alone.

They ended up playing truth or dare about twelve hours later. It went exactly as well as Iwaizumi and Kyoutani expected. 

(Truth or dare is now officially banned during dust storms)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This one was fun to write and I hope you liked it, this was my first go with most of these characters, so I apologize if some of them are OOC! Comments/Kudos are appreciated, as always!


End file.
